kaitousainttailfandomcom-20200214-history
Asuka Jr
'Daiki Asuka Jr. '''is one of the main characters of the series. He attends Saint. Paulia's Private School and is known as being top of the class with physical education being his weakest point. After getting close enough to photograph Saint Tail, Asuka Jr. is awarded a badge from the mayor which allows him to be a part of the Saint Tail investigation. At his request, Saint Tail gives him warning notes of her capers before she commits them in order to give him a fighting chance. However, she is always able to outsmart him and escape, causing her to be the main person that he thinks about. He has absolutely no idea that his classmate, Meimi Haneoka, is Saint Tail until Episode 42 of the anime. Relationships Meimi Haneoka/Saint Tail Meimi is Asuka Jr.'s classmate. They fight constantly. Asuka Jr. doesn't know that Meimi is Saint Tail until episode 42 (母の敵! ローズマリーの陰謀 ''"Haha no Teki! Rōzumarī no Imbō) Mom's Enemy! Rosmary's Conspiracy. Daiki Asuka Junior Punch the Mirror Daiki Asuka Junior Bleeding Badly said Why What's Wrong Haneoka! He was surprised Daiki Asuka Junior was in the Mon Saint Michel Monestary Basilica outside of Seika shi location Normandy France. 「What will happen next if Saint Tail her real is Meimi Haneoko」 Rina Takamiya In Episode 29 The Mayor's Ambition Steal A Swan Before Rina Takamiya Inside Mayoral Residence in Seika ship She Convince To Uncle & Grand Daughter Mayor Hideo Morinaka san about Daiki Asuka Junior fail for no intension arresting Saint Tail. @ that time Asuka Junior saw Saint Tail that trap stage but he let go of those hand. Previous Episode 28 (美少女アイドルを救え ''"Bishōjo Aidoru wo Sukue) ''Save the Preety Idol Girl! Watch again on that Replay Daiki Asuka Junior release Saint Tail Hand she Jump Over Daiki Asuka Junior exit the stage but then she's gone & vanish. Rina Takamiya said @ that time he let go. in her final chance to secure that expensive sculpture crystal swan if Daiki Asuka Junior Fail arrest Saint Tail she will suspended & remove. Sayaka Shinomiya A one sided crush that Asuka Jr. doesn't appear to notice or reciprocate. She's shown to interact with Asuka Jr in Episode 4, when he goes over to her house in order to protect her wedding veil from Saint Tail. Their first interaction is when he tries to escape from a group of college girls, almost running into Sayaka. This causes her to drop her ice cream on him and he accepts her apologies as well as her cleaning the ice cream off of his suit. While he is at her house, Sayaka actively tries to prevent Asuka Jr from being able to stop Saint Tail from stealing the veil, because doing so will cancel her arranged marriage to someone she's never met. After Saint Tail successfully returns the veil, Sayaka is happy enough to run up to Asuka Jr. and hug him for letting the veil go. After this episode she doesn't physically appear in the anime again. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters